


The dawn of the Were-Spider Alchemist

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Body Horror, Father-Son Relationship, Other, Portals, Revenge, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When an ambitious alchemist called Mesothulas the great is punished for creating artificial life,the Council of Mutual have no idea of the consequences. For they have unwittingly created an eight legged shapeshifting monster of an Artificer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, not even altering his own anatomy and messing with lycanthrophy.
Kudos: 4





	The dawn of the Were-Spider Alchemist

The wood elf alchemist Mesothulas the great screamed in anger as he paced around the pocket dimension. How dare the Council of Cybust take his finest creation, Ostetheos because they found out how he'd managed to transmute negative plane energy to positive energy and shape-shifter blood to create life itself! 

It wasn't like anyone else had been using it for anything new lately, after the Thunderwing disaster and he felt lonely,so why did people raise a fuss over it. "Preserve the Balance , my foot." He muttered as he paced around the Noizemaze, while struggling to stay sane through the endless wave of sound. Then after barely 28 hours later,a portal opened up just as Mesohulas felt his earlobes nearly deafen from a crushing isolation and loneliness of his own creation

Yes, a planer opening! Now to prove if his planar connection research was correct. With a great leap, Mesothulas jumped through the portal,hoping that he would not wind up in another world, or the city of brass with those nasty Ifrits. Once he'd made contact with the ground,he groaned. "I should never have invented that blasted Noisemaze. Still,maybe I am back in my own reality once again." He turned the door,only to find himself in a dusted library near the scorched and charred remains of his old lab. Mesothulas cried for a brief moment,before rubbing his tears on his leather gloves. 

Well his old lab would have been destroyed anyway. Oh, this note was interesting. Apparently the clerics of Saint Cuthbert and especially his former benefactor Prowl and handed his own creation over to the retired warrior Kup's care,due to Prowl growing concerned that he, Mesothulas would return for Osetheas. "But not yet,I feel weaker then I used to be." He muttered while leafing through the few books that apparently hadn't been judged dangerous to the planes and chuckled. "A potion to suppress lycanthrophy,with multiple variants based on species. Hmm,I wonder what would happen if I reverse engineered one and tested it on myself. How ironic,the very people who stopped lycanthrophy beng killed by a evolved being like that.

Meanwhile, at the Iacon city watch, a paladin called Sir Prowl of Praxuz


End file.
